


Love 愛

by orphan_account



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jooheon, Drabble, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Lee Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They hadn't been able to do this for so long - and they finally had a chance to connect to each other once again.





	Love 愛


        愛
      

 

love   
8/6/18

His soft but rough hands traveled throughout his body, soft orange and warm red shone on them, Jooheon's hands grabbing onto the soft sheets. The light cracked through the curtains, as the bed continued squeaking once in a while, telling a story of how rough Minhyuk could be to him. There was no pain or aching tension between them because all they could feel were loads of what felt like infinite pleasure. Sweat clung to their bodies, as Minhyuk's hands were formed together with Jooheon's.  
"Go faster, hyung," He whispered breathlessly as Minhyuk pounded into his sweaty body, again and again, feeling his own dick ache in pleasure.  
"You like it rough, don't you, Jooheon?" Minhyuk whispered into his ear. Minhyuk's breathing was rough, just like his. This wasn't sex - it was being with each other, it was a form of love, the love that you can feel when someone holds your hands and kisses you roughly. Their hearts were becoming like one heart because their bond was so strong with each other.  
"Shit..I'm close," Minhyuk murmured, as he stopped, still inside Jooheon's warm and tight heat, releasing his seed inside him as Jooheon continued to plant his seed on Minhyuk's chest and his own soft chest. Minhyuk plopped right next to Jooheon, already hearing soft snores from him. Both of them were tired, unable to move because of the rough activity.  
"Goodnight, Minhyuk," Jooheon whispered, his hands traveling on Minhyuk's shoulders. He planted a kiss on Minhyuk's neck, as he closed his eyes, sleep overwhelming both of their figures.

It was just love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> social media:  
> https://anaisb444.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/tstdevil  
> https://onehallyu.com/user/137167-crumblie444/  
> https://www.allkpop.com/forum/members/uwu111.106147/  
> [feel free to translate, credit me.]


End file.
